Déjame enseñarte
by Sabaku no Akai Hana
Summary: Naruto cambia la vida de Gaara, su forma de ver las cosas y a otros.. La historia es mejor que este resumen:
1. Chapter 1: Pensamientos

**Déjame enseñarte…**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, si así fuera la historia sería diferente.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi otro FanFic, me motivó a hacer este..

* * *

><p>Capitulo I Pensamientos.<p>

Miraba por la ventana, todavía tenía en su cabeza esas palabras "Por favor Gaara, déjame enseñarte a…" y la fuerza con la que lloraba el rubio hizo imposible que entendiera más de su mensaje. Se cortó la llamada. Gaara lentamente colgó le teléfono.

¿Qué más podría enseñarle Naruto? ¿Qué más, aparte de enseñarle el verdadero significado de la amistad y de la vida, qué más podría mostrarle?

Trató de comunicarse de nuevo con él, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se preocupó toda la noche, no pudo dormir. Se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente. Intentó desayunar, pero le fue imposible, así que decidió ir hasta la casa de Naruto y preguntarle directamente qué había querido decir, por qué estaba llorando y qué carajos le pasaba a su estúpido teléfono.

Mientras pensaba en que ruta tomar para llegar más rápido, se quitaba lentamente su pijama roja y se deslizaba con cuidado a la ducha, era como sí ya no quisiera ir donde su rubio y risueño amigo. Pero en lo que realmente pensaba era en cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos sin que se le quebrara el corazón. Lo amaba y no sabía cómo decírselo, o peor aún no sabía que actitud podría tomar Naruto hacía él, así que ni siquiera sabía sí debía decírselo.

Terminó su ducha, y se dirigió hacia su armario, pensó que si tenía que subirle el ánimo a Naruto debía vestir con prendas coloridas y divertidas, el único problema era… que no tenía ninguna de estas cosas, todo era o rojo o negro o rojo con negro, o peor aún, amarillo color arena del desierto. Decidió ir al armario de su hermano Kankuro, a él, a veces alguna de sus admiradoras, le regalaba una que otra camisa que quedaba archivada en el más oscuro rincón de su cajón más alto para no tener que ser vista nunca más. Después Kankuro se inventaba alguna excusa, en ocasiones creíble, del paradero de las camisetas si se encontraba de nuevo con la chica que se la había regalado.

Pensando en esto, y con una leve sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano, la puerta estaba a medio cerrar, y pues como era su casa no le importó empujarla un poco hasta abrirla, con sus hermosos ojos aguamarina miró hacia el interior y no vio a nadie, se preguntó si su hermano había madrugado y soltó un leve resoplido. Entró y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la silla que estaba en la mitad de la habitación, sin terminar de entender que hacía allí, la tomó y la colocó en frente del armario de Kankuro, no podemos negar que Gaara es un poco bajito y gracias a esto, con silla y todo debió empinarse un poco para alcanzar una de las camisetas.

La que logró sacar era rosa, con unas flores estampadas de color morado y unos botones dorados. Con una camisa así, él también le hubiera dicho a la chica que se la regaló, que se la habían robado. Siguió hurgando en el cajón y encontró una camiseta blanca, muy hermosa… pero al darle la vuelta vio que tenía por espalda un lindo sapito con gorra y gafas para el sol.

La arrojó al suelo junto con la de flores moradas. Puso sus manos de nuevo en acción, sin sentirse observado, hasta que un leve carraspeo de garganta con la finalidad no de asustarlo pero si de llamar su atención se dejó escuchar por detrás de él.

- ¡KIBA! – Gritó Gaara mientras intentaba cubrirse el torso que llevaba desnudo. – Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Kankuro me permitió usar su baño. Después de entrenar con él en el club, me sentía un poco incomodo, y pues la verdad no me gustan los baños públicos. – Comentó el Inuzuka. – La verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú aquí? – Sonrió ante el sonrojo del menor de los hermanos Subaku.

Gaara pensó por un segundo en la respuesta de su amigo, el entrenador de perros más conocido de la ciudad, y no le gustó mucho. Había errores en su coartada, Kankuro no pisaba el club en semanas, era muy, muy, muy temprano para que su hermano estuviera despierto, mucho menos entrenando o tomando una ducha, no en día domingo y el error más grande en lo que decía Kiba era que Kankuro no le permitía la entrada a NADIE en su dormitorio. ¡A NADIE!

EL pelirrojo semidesnudo se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que sucedía y se sonrió complacido. Por fin su hermano había encontrado a alguien para compartir su gusto por las películas y los comics.

- Ando buscando algo que ponerme. No tengo nada que no sea rojo o negro. – Comentó Gaara bajando de la silla. – Parece que he cometido un error al pensar que este cajón encontraría algo que vestir, toda esta ropa es simplemente ridícula. – Dijo Gaara mirando las camisas del suelo.

- ¿Tienes una cita? Jajaja no me lo imaginé de ti. Tal vez de tu hermano que siempre se preocupa por como viste, pero no de ti. – Dijo Kiba saliendo del marco de la puerta del baño. – Te ayudo. – Y se dirigió hacia la puerta del armario del dueño de aquel cuarto. – Toma, tal vez esto te combine con ese pantalón negro que estás usando – Estiró su mano con una camisa azul clara muy hermosa, y a Gaara se le antojó que el azul de los botones se asemejaba en algo a los ojos de Naruto.

- Gracias Kiba, en realidad si no te hubiera encontrado me hubiera tocado usar esa camisa roja que uso siempre en situaciones especiales. No me hubiera gustado, hoy es un día fuera de lo común. – Le sonrió a su perruno acompañante y señaló la venta – Está haciendo un sol maravilloso, hace mucho tiempo no teníamos un día así.

- Tienes razón – contestó Kiba mirando en la misma dirección que Gaara había señalado hace un momento – No deberías desperdiciarlo aquí conmigo. Con esa camisa, podrías usar estos zapatos – Comentó mientras del suelo recogía unos tenis blancos con delgadas franjas azules – Creo que tu y tu hermano son del mismo número ¿No? Además esto le da un toque de informalidad.

- Gracias Kiba, ustedes tampoco deberían desperdiciar un día tan bello encerrados en esta habitación. He escuchado que en el cinema del centro van a pasar un compilado de películas ninja, si conozco bien a mi hermano deberían ir allí. Adiós y gracias por los concejos de moda – Dijo el sonriente pelirrojo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación - Y adiós Kankuro, ten un bonito día. Deja de esconderte en el baño. – Puntualizó el joven Subaku mientras salía levantando una de sus delicadas manos para despedirse.

- ¿Cómo lo supo? – Preguntó Kiba a su novio, quién, en efecto salía del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

- Es Gaara después de todo, a él nunca se le pasa una – Le contestó mientras le besaba tiernamente en la boca. – Terminemos lo que empezamos y nos vamos al cinema del que mi hermanito estaba hablando.

- Bueno, pero después me cuentas quien es la cita secreta de tu hermano ¿vale? - Le contestó sonriente mientras cerraba con un pie la puerta de la habitación.

Gaara mientras tanto se dirigió a su dormitorio para terminar de arreglarse, tal vez aplicarse un poco de colonia y… Sonó su celular. Era Naruto.

- ¿Hola? ¿Naruto? – Dijo Gaara al contestar.

- Hola Gaara.

- ¿Qué pasa? Generalmente no dejas de hablar y ahora solo me saludas. ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó un pelirrojo terriblemente preocupado.

- Si. Bueno eso creo. Anoche creo que te llamé. Lo siento no sabía lo que hacía. – Y al decir esto Gaara le sintió en la voz la sombra de la vergüenza.

- Naruto ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame, yo soy tu amigo. Por favor confía en mí.

- ¿Te molestaría venir a mi casa?- Y su pregunta se escuchó más como un ruego.

- No para nada. Ya iba de salida hacia allá. Espérame, por favor.

Gaara colgó y su cabeza empezó a sacar conclusiones locas, muy raras. El comportamiento de Naruto no era normal, su voz nunca reflejaba tanta tristeza como en ese momento. Gaara empezó a recordar como se conocieron con el rubio estridente, y mientras lo hacia se colocaba su lujoso casco, y se dirigía a su garaje. Escogió la moto favorita de Naruto de entre las muchas que tenía, solo por ver la cara que ponía el dueño de su corazón al verlo bajar de ella, y siguió pensando en ese día de lluvia, el día más maravilloso de su vida, el día que conoció a Naruto.

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo 1, espero les haya gustado.<p>

Dejen su Review. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2 Museo

Este es segundo capitulo de Déjame enseñarte..

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertence, si lo hiciera, si naruto fuera mio y no de Kishimoto- sama la historia estaría llena de Yaoi y Shikamaru sería MIO! jajajaj.

* * *

><p>Capitulo II El Museo<p>

Mientras Gaara viajaba a toda velocidad por la ruta que ya tenía de memoria y que había encontrado sin ayuda del rubio, recordaba ese jueves, cuando su vida cambió para siempre.

Gaara era el hijo de uno de los embajadores de Konoha en otra ciudad, Suna. Su familia, su mismo nombre eran reconocidos por todo el mundo y Gaara nunca había salido de la ciudad de Suna, hasta ese perfecto jueves.

La escuela privada a la que asistía Gaara en Suna, tenía una especie de convenio especial con la escuela pública de Konoha, que es por obvias razones, la escuela a la que asistía Naruto. Ese día los estudiantes mejor calificados de Konoha irían a conocer las instalaciones de Suna´s_ high school, _en donde tal vez uno de ellos entraría a estudiar.

Naruto no formaba parte de esta excursión, sus notas no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para ir, como para siquiera pensar en pasar por la fachada de esa prestigiosa escuela, así que debió quedarse en Konoha.

Gaara, en cambio, era el elegido este año para dar la bienvenida a los compañeros visitantes y además debía anunciar quien era el estudiante que se ganaría la beca de Suna. Pero el destino tenía planes diferentes para Gaara. Su padre había tomado una semana de vacaciones en su apretada agenda, y su destino no era Suna, el padre de nuestro pelirrojo quería visitar Konoha. Ninguno de sus hijos mayores quisieron acompañarlo, pero su hijo menor, el pequeño reflejo de él mismo, ya había empacado su maleta mucho antes de que su padre anunciara su viaje.

La escuela de Suna escogió a Baki, el segundo mejor, para dar el discurso de bienvenida y anunciarle a Shikamaru Nara que se trasladaría inmediatamente a los dormitorios de Suna por los años siguientes.

En su estadía en Konoha, contrario a lo que se piensa de las vacaciones, el embajador no hizo más que trabajar dejando que su hijo vagara solo por la ciudad, y el pelirrojo nunca supo como agradecérselo.

Ese día hacía un sol maravilloso, uno de esos que anuncian aguaceros por la tarde, pero como el delgado chico de ojos aguamarina no conocía bien el cielo no hizo caso cuando una de las mucamas del hotel donde se hospedaban le aconsejó llevar una sombrilla. "Debe de estar bromeando, ¿con este sol y yo cargando una sombrilla? ¡Ja! Mira que ridiculez" Y salió del hotel con nada más que una camiseta negra y unos _jeans _claros que le quedaban muy bien.

Anduvo por todos los sitios de interés ese día, después de todo era uno de los últimos que pasaría en Konoha y quería asegurarse conocer muy bien la ciudad que su padre representaba tan lejos, y que pese a tener doce años, ya cumplidos, jamás había conocido.

Se le hizo tarde en el Museo de la Historia de Konoha, y no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a caerse el cielo en forma de pequeñas gotas. Un celador que pasaba justo por su lado hizo el comentario que le había escuchado esa misma mañana a la mucama, y que deliberadamente se propuso ignorar: "Ese sol era de agua"

Gaara pretendía volver a entrar en el Museo, pero fue ese mismo celador quien le impidió el paso: "Lo siento chico, ya cerramos" Ante tales palabras Gaara crispó de indignación

- ¡¿Chico? ¿Sabe usted con quién está hablando? ¿Sabe usted quién soy yo? – Preguntó levantando su voz para amedrentar a su escucha inmediato.

- Si, eres un idiota que se va a mojar – Contestó un rubio sonriente mientras sacaba su paraguas de la maleta que llevaba trenzada al cuerpo. – ¡Ja! Y va a ser la mojada del siglo – Aseguró mirando al cielo y a Gaara intercaladamente.

- No deberías hablarme así, es más no deberías hablarme. Realmente la gente de Konoha no tiene ni idea de como tratar con personalidades importantes como yo. – Puntualizó, aún más indignado el Sabaku.

- ¡Hey! Tú no deberías hablarme así. Yo no seré una personalidad impertinente – dijo Naruto consiente de su error y apretando su debo índice contra el pecho del joven que se petrificó ante tal contacto – Pero tengo una sombrilla y diciendo esto me retiro. – Se giró para dirigirse al celador, que estaba encantado con lo que sucedía - Adiós Izumo, gracias por todo – Sonrió el estridente chico, abrió su paraguas y bajó las escaleras de la entrada del Museo. Se detuvo un momento como pensativo, se acercó a la baranda que dividía esos enormes escalones en dos, sacó una libreta de su morral, anotó algo, como pudo lo ató al mango del paraguas naranja que llevaba, lo cerró lo recostó sobre la baranda en la que se había recargado antes, miró a Gaara, le sonrió y siguió bajando de escalón en escalón empapándose de pies a cabeza.

Gaara, impresionado bajó corriendo hasta donde ese chico tan hermoso había dejado la sombrilla cerrada, la abrió y tomó la nota que se encontraba en su mango "Toma para que no te mojes, me la devuelves después ¿Vale? Cuídate… Naruto" Nuestro pelirrojo amigo se devolvió para hablar con el guardia, quien también se encontraba escribiendo algo, y, que finalizando su escritura, le extendió el trozo de papel a Gaara diciéndole "Esta es la dirección de Naruto, si te das prisa puedes alcanzarlo"

El lindo chico de ojos aguamarina tomó el papelito que le ofrecían y se encaminó de nuevo camino abajo por las escaleras, tomó un taxi y prácticamente le ordenó que lo llevara a aquella ubicación.

Al llegar, el agua del cielo había dejado de caer, pero en la casa que se encontraba enfrente de él no había señales de vida. Pagó al taxi los servicios prestados, se bajó del vehículo y se encaminó a la entrada de dicha vivienda.

- No ha llegado. ¿Qué hago?

-Esperarme en la puerta.- Contestó Naruto a la pregunta que sabía no era para él – Wow! Llegaste súper rápido.

Gaara no supo que decir. Estaba encantado por la vista que el chico le ofrecía. Camiseta blanca, empapada hasta la última hebra y ajustada contra el pecho de su portador, además del _jean _ ceñido que se resbalaba un poco de su cadera debido al agua.

- ¿Quieres pasar? Me refiero a que tal vez tienes hambre o algo. Además estoy empapado y me quiero dar un baño, sería grosero coger mi paraguas y dejarte en la puerta. – aseguró Naruto tomando una mano de Gaara y pasándola por su pecho. - ¿Ves? ¡Empapado!

- Si, wow – El pelirrojo no sabía que decir - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, dime – contestó el rubio mientras soltaba la mano de Gaara y se disponía a abrir su casa.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste la sombrilla en la baranda del Museo? Sabías que te ibas a mojar, cualquiera lo sabría, con un aguacero como el que cayó.- Dijo Gaara un poco apenado – Además la forma en la que te traté… mm no fue muy justa contigo, ni con el guardia de seguridad.

- Lo hice porque quise, porque me gustaron tus ojos, y tus ojeras- contestó Naruto rozando una con su dedo - Ven pasa. La casa esta un poco desordenada, lo siento.

- ¿Vives solo?

- Si, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, mi tío Iruka, que es docente en la escuela a la que asisto, me ayuda con algunos gastos, pero no puede vivir aquí conmigo, él es casado y su familia necesita que pase tiempo en su casa, y yo…. yo simplemente no puedo dejar este lugar.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Gaara, - No tienes porque dejarlo, no debes, es el recuerdo de tus padres, de tu familia, de tu hogar. Pero debes estar muy solo.

- Tengo mis amigos de la escuela, no estoy solo todo el tiempo. – aseguró Naruto abriendo la puerta del refrigerador para buscar algo de comer para ambos.

- ¿Te molestaría que alguien más viviera contigo?- Preguntó Gaara sin saber muy bien por qué. Él quería ser es alguien más que viviera con ese joven rubio.

- No, ¡me encantaría! Pero - Naruto hizo una pausa y su cara se tornó algo triste – todos mis amigos si tienen padres y ellos no les permitirían vivir aquí.

- ¡Yo lo haré! – Contestó el pelirrojo – Yo viviré contigo, asistiré a tu escuela, después de todo Shikamaru ya no lo hará más y hay una vacante disponible para mí. Hablaré con mi padre sobre esto, él dirá que sí. - No sabía todavía que lo movía a actuar así, tan de improvisto, tan impetuosamente. Ni si quiera sabía si su padre diría que sí, pero estaba preparando un discurso en caso de una negativa paterna.

- ¿Lo harás? ¿Vivirás conmigo? - En los ojos de Naruto brillaba la alegría verdadera.

- Después de todo me salvaste de "la mojada del siglo" ¿No es así? – Dijo Gaara confianzudamente- Dúchate, cámbiate y hablaremos con mi padre sobre esto.

* * *

><p>Está dedicado especialmente a Kimiyu por su Review, no pensé que alguien lo leería, o que gustaría, así que no pensé en hacer un segundo capitulo. Fue gracias a que me pediste que continuara que lo hice y como lo prometí aquí está el segundo capitulo. Gracias nuevamente. Ojalá te haya gustado.<p>

Dejen su review por favor, el escritor siente que han apreciado y valorado su trabajo cuando lo hacen ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Nuevo hogar

Tercer Capitulo.. Jejeje

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero a veces me gusta pretender que Kishimoto-sensei me lo presta y hago estas historiecillas. Ninguna con ánimo de lucro

* * *

><p>Capitulo III Nuevo Hogar<p>

Gaara continuaba **recordando **como se dieron las cosas. La charla con su padre, los regaños, las lágrimas de su hermana mayor en el teléfono, los concejos de su hermano, a quién secretamente quería tanto. Pero estaba decidido a vivir en Konoha, a vivir con Naruto. Se lo había prometido, y su padre aceptó después de mucho hablar y poner pretextos que fueron rechazados tajantemente por el joven pelirrojo.

Debajo del casco que llevaba, Gaara sonreía, pero era una sonrisa triste. Al terminar el año escolar, decidieron continuar viviendo juntos con su rubio amigo y así hasta terminar su educación media, pero a la hora de escoger universidades sus caminos se separaron. No mucho, pero la universidad a la que había debía ir Naruto quedaba cerca de su casa pues no quería deshacerse de la casa de sus padres y la que Gaara había escogido quedaba muy retirada de la casa Familiar Uzumaki, así que su padre le había solicitado que se comprara un departamento cerca, para no tener que trasladarse demás y para "no seguir molestando a Naruto".

Lo que su padre nunca supo y lo que Naruto no advirtió en ningún momento era el amor tan grande que el Sabaku sentía por él. Claro que para ser justos Gaara tampoco se había dado cuenta de que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaba con él, de cómo sus manos parecían querer tocarlo en todo momento, cosa que lograba solo con limpiar de una de sus mejillas un rastro de la cena o una migaja de pan. El desadvertido pelirrojo se vino a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando estaba por desempacar la última caja en su "nuevo hogar".

Esa noche lloró. Como nunca había llorado antes, de su garganta salieron unos sonidos casi guturales que lo dejaron sin habla. De sus ojos caían lágrimas que ardían, no sólo en su rostro, sino en su alma, lágrimas que quemaban parte de su corazón. "Lo merezco, por estúpido… Por no darme cuenta a tiempo… Por no decirle que lo amo, como nunca, como a nadie he amado antes y como a nadie amaré después de él".

Se quedó dormido en el largo sofá que su amado le había comprado como despedida, y que le había ayudado a entrar esa misma mañana. Así que el sonido del teléfono lo dejó un poco desconcertado.

- ¿Hola? – Dijo con una voz un poco somnolienta.

- ¿Gaara? ¿Qué te pasa? …. ¿Estás llorando? – Silencio en espera de respuesta.

- ¿Kankuro? ¿Qué quieres? – Silencio – No, no estoy llorando, estaba cansado por mi mudanza, estaba dormido ¿Qué quieres?

- Hey! No nos hemos visto en ocho años. Cuando te fuiste para Konoha tenías algo así como doce, trece años, y ¿Así me saludas después de todo ese tiempo?

- Precisamente. Han pasado ocho años desde que me fui de Suna y tú nunca me visitaste, llamabas en mi cumpleaños, en el tuyo y en el de Temari, en navidad y en año nuevo y esas eran todas las noticas que tenía de ti. Ocho años y ni una sola vez. Entonces ¿Cómo debería ser mi saludo?

- Mejor, desde mañana vivo contigo. Solo llevémonos bien.

Estuvieron hablando un rato por el teléfono y fue como Gaara entendió la decisión de su hermano de vivir con él. Ninguna de las universidades de Suna lo aceptaba por su "alto" rendimiento académico, y su padre no tuvo más opción que mandarlo con el pobre pelirrojo. Este no podía estar más feliz. Si, es cierto que le recriminó en un inicio su falta de comunicación, pero entendía que ese no era el fuerte de su familia, de hecho Temari tampoco se comunicaba mucho con él, excepto cuando peleaba con su padre, o con el mismo Kankuro por algo significante.

Gaara terminó de hablar con su hermano, y decidió llamar a Naruto. Al contestar la voz del otro chico le devolvió las ganas de vivir, entonces decidió no mostrar su tristeza por no tenerlo cerca y darle ánimos, pues el rubio hiperactivo los necesitaba.

- Ajajaja ¿El primer día de clases y ya con problemas? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un imán para ese tipo de situaciones?

- Por favor, Gaara, no te burles. Fue una caída magnifica. Debiste haberme visto. Tropecé justo enfrente de toda la clase. Hasta Kakashi sensei se burló de mí. No fue algo muy bonito, pero fue algo muy gracioso, lo reconozco ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva… Jajaja Si, debiste haberme visto.

Y la conversación fue larga y amena, como si todavía estuvieran en la misma habitación, como si ningún cambio se hubiera efectuado.

Gaara **mientras se acercaba a la casa de Naruto recordaba** más y más cosas. El primer examen escrito de Naruto y como este le había rogado que fuera hasta la universidad a recogerlo para celebrar con unos pasteles y cafés que había aprobado. La cara de Gaara cuando su hermano terminó de desempacar sus cosas. La cara de Kiba cuando fue por primera vez a la casa de Kankuro. El cumpleaños de Naruto. El cumpleaños de Kankuro.

Cuando Gaara se quiso dar cuenta ya había pasado un año desde que no vivía con él. Pero aún lo amaba, y mucho. No quería decírselo por no arruinar la amistad, después de todo Naruto era muy directo y si no le había dicho nada, era porque nada sentía por él más allá de una bonita amistad. Un año había pasado y todavía se encontraban para tomar algo o ver películas juntos. Claro que a medida que pasaban de semestre su tiempo libre era menos y sus visitas eran más cortas.

Gaara se sentía muy bien cada vez que se encontraba con Naruto, su humor era diferente, su vida era más armoniosa, más bella, más llevadera. Su vida con Naruto en ella era mejor que sin él y por eso seguía ocultándose de su amor.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no lo tomas de su manita y le dices algo como "te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti casémonos, en algunas partes es legal" Jajaja? – Le decía un muy "gracioso" Kankuro – Dejen de camuflarse en juegos de vídeo y en películas, son el uno para el otro.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Tú? He visto como miras a Kiba – 1 -0 ganado Gaara – Además lo que pase con Naruto es asunto mío y de nadie más.

- Solo que no quiero tener un hermano bipolar. Cada vez que lo ves, tu genio no podría ser mejor. Y la última vez que no pudiste hablar con él como en una semana, casi me matas por no sacar la basura. Creo que deberías darte una oportunidad.

Gaara cerró de un golpe la nevera y se retiró a su cuarto sin decir nada más. En el fondo sabía que su hermano tenía la razón en todo, pero no podía hacerlo. No sabía como.

- Te tardaste demasiado. ¿Qué tan difícil es traer unos emparedados y unas sodas? – Esa noche Naruto había acabado semestre y se quedaba en casa de Gaara. Se veía más hermoso que nunca, más feliz, más tranquilo ahora que sabía que no iba taaaan mal en las materias y que podría comenzar las próximas sin ningún problema. - ¿Ehh? ¿Y encima traes todo mal? Sabes que no me gusta ese sabor de soda, y a mi emparedado le falta mayonesa y le sobra la mostaza.

- Lo siento mi hermano me distrajo con asuntos suyos – Mentira – Puedo bajar y preparar otro – Mentira, estaba súper cansado y no se le antojaba otro encuentro en la cocina – No hay problema. Además no quiero que te levantes – Mentira, se moría por verlo caminar, al menos hasta la puerta.

- No, yo voy además creo que debo usar el baño – Mentira, solo que notaba lo cansado que estaba Gaara y no quería hacerlo bajar de nuevo.

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a Kankuro comiendo solo, leyendo una revista muy vieja.

- Hola Kankuro – Saludo con un poco de lentitud pues no conocía muy bien al chico, cada vez que estaba en casa de Gaara o cerca a él nada más en el mundo importaba. Nadie más.

- Hola Naruto ¿Ya le dijiste a mi hermanito que lo amas con todo tu corazón y que es tu razón de vivir y todo eso?

- ¿Y tu? ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Kiba?

- Naruto lo que pase entre Kiba y yo es nuestro problema, pero lo que pasa entre ustedes dos me afecta. No solo porque vivo con él y a veces su cambio humor es insoportable, sino porque es mi hermano menor y quiero que alguien le enseñe lo que es al amor. Él no sabe que eso, no porque no lo amemos sino por tantas cosas que sucedieron cuando era tan solo un niño. No sé si lo sabes, pero el Gaara que ves ahora no es el mismo de hace tanto tiempo atrás.

- Lo sé. Él me lo contó hace mucho tiempo, hace tanto que ya lo había olvidado. Kankuro, tengo miedo de perderlo, de que no pueda mostrarle todo lo que tengo aquí para él – Dijo un muy afligido Naruto llevándose una mano al pecho – Lo amo.

* * *

><p>Kimiyu, tercer capitulo. ¿Recomendaciones? ¿Qué te gustaría ver que no sea Gaalee? XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Déjame enseñarte

Bueno primero me disculpo por la demora. Estuve hospitalizada y tengo un brazo roto, sin embargo aquí está el cuarto cap... ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Gaara?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, bueno en mis fantasías Shikamaru es mío jejeje pero en la realidad son de Kishimoto sensei... Estas historias las hago para mi entretenimiento, sin animo de lucro...

* * *

><p>Capitulo IV Déjame enseñarte<p>

Naruto se encontraba en el recibidor de su amplia casa familiar esperando por Gaara. Sabía que al vivir al otro lado de la ciudad su recorrido tardaría al menos, otros treinta minutos, pero las ganas de verlo y la impaciencia típica de su persona, lo tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Había preparado todo, pero quería estar cien por ciento seguro de que nada estaba fuera de lugar, así que se dispuso a revisarlo todo de nuevo. La comida estaba servida, costillas BK, la comida favorita de Gaara y por supuesto su lindo y humeante tazón de Ramen. Las velas, e incluso el discurso que usaría, tan pronto el dueño de su corazón atravesara por la puerta.

Naruto recordaba muy bien la historia de Gaara y como su nacimiento había costado la vida a su madre. Por años él mismo se culpó de todo, se preguntaba constantemente que si no hubieran escogido tenerlo, su madre tal vez estaría viva. Aguantó por mucho tiempo los silencios de su familia, quienes no lo culpaban tanto como él a sí mismo, pero que no podían evitar verlo con malos ojos cada vez que hacía algo fuera de lugar. Sabían, en el fondo de su alma, que Gaara no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, sabían que a su madre se le había advertido sobre lo complicado y riesgoso de su embarazo y sabían que fue ella quien decidió darle la vida a su tercer y último hijo. No fue sino hasta después de el cumpleaños número quince de Gaara que todos entendieron la verdad de las cosas.

Su padre lo había hecho volar de nuevo a Suna pues debían hablar de asuntos importantes y celebrar su nacimiento. Gaara dudó si debía asistir o no, pero fue el mismo Naruto el que lo convenció de volver y quedarse un tiempo allá. Además estaban de vacaciones de invierno y no tendrían escuela por un tiempo. El 19 de enero llegó y el embajador de Suna le entregó un sobre muy viejo y arrugado a su hijo menor. La letra en la que estaba escrito su nombre no la había visto antes, y no fue sino hasta que sacó el contenido que entendió de quien era:

""Hijo Mío: Hoy me enteré de que venias al mundo, que crecías dentro de mí. Que vas a venir a alegrar nuestra vida, nuestra familia. Pero también me dijeron que no podía tenerte, que mi vida corría peligro si continuaba con el embarazo, que no podía dar a luz porque podría morir, pero eso no me importa, no me interesa lo que me pase, pues sé que la familia que tenemos te va a amar tanto como yo a ti. Sin conocerte, sin haberte visto ni una sola vez ya eres lo más importante para mí, para tu padre, que le encanta tener hijos para jugar y reír. Tu hermana Temari es un poco sería, y esta preocupada siempre por lo asuntos familiares, pero eso no indica que no sepa hacer una broma de vez en cuando, es muy inteligente también, asegúrate de aprender muchas cosas de ella como la puntualidad y la rectitud. Kankuro es muy diferente, también es inteligente, pero a su modo, la forma que tiene él de ver las cosas es como lo haría un niño, siempre jugando con sus figuritas de acción y con sus comics. De él me gustaría que aprendieras eso, a ver siempre el lado divertido y juguetón de las cosas, a no olvidar que siempre por más feo o difícil que parezca un problema tiene solución, a jugar hasta el cansancio, porque nada más importa en la vida. Te amo, y sé muy bien que el duro pero amoroso embajador, la sería pero cariñosa Temari y el divertido pero responsable Kankuro, te van a dar la bienvenida a este mundo como lo haría yo. No te culpes por nada que no hayas hecho con intención, nunca dudé en hacer esto que hago, porque sé que estrás bien, que nada les faltará, que su amor será lindo e incondicional, que su vida estará llena de risas y más si Kankuro está por ahí, que todos van a estar siempre juntos y que van a recordar estas palabras para ustedes. ""

Naruto recordó como Gaara lloró en sus hombros hasta que se quedó dormido. Había acabado de llegar, pero no podía esperar hasta el otro día para contarle como había sido su celebración, de como se sintió después de leer esta carta que su madre había escrito tanto tiempo atrás y que hoy le devolvía sus ganar de creer y de amar.

Una luz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era una moto un tanto ruidosa que se acercaba a la entrada de su casa. Había llegado el momento de hablar con él, de decirle lo mucho que significaba que estuviera allí, que lo amaba con locura, que lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y que al fin sabía que lo había encontrado. Su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza descomunal.

* * *

><p>AL final, cuando abrió la puerta y lo recibió…. No pudo decirle nada. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió. No pudo ni saludarlo. Esto, por obvias razones, lo tomó Gaara como una mala señal, pues él también estaba dispuesto a confesarle a Naruto todo lo que había en su corazón.<p>

La cena transcurrió como las demás, en silencio, de esos que son incomodos, de esos que quieres terminar de una vez con un "Te quiero", pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo. Recogieron la mesa y se dirigieron a la sala de estar para ver un rato televisión hasta que Gaara no aguantó más la curiosidad y muy inocente preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó anoche? ¿Por qué llorabas de manera descontrolada? - Y la pregunta más temida por los dos jóvenes - ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme?

- Bueno – Dijo un rubio muy nervioso apagando la televisión – Gaara, para contestar estas preguntas debo contarte primero una historia, en realidad dos.

Y comenzó con sus relatos:

- En la universidad en la que estudio, hay dos chicos, pues hay muchos Jajaja – Más nervios- Pero estos dos en particular. Llamémosles X y Z. Uno de ellos, X, está y ha estado enamorado del otro, Z, desde hace mucho tiempo, y hasta hace poco X tuvo la fuerza de confesarle a Z sus sentimientos, pero Z no supo como reaccionar. ¿Me sigues?

- Ajá, continúa por favor. – Gaara no entendía nada de nada ¿Qué tenía que ver esta historia con ellos?

- Así que Z se empezó a distanciar de su amigo al no saber como corresponder a sus sentimientos, pues ya sabes ¿No? Los dos chicos, es más complicado, bueno en ocasiones. Tú me entiendes ¿Verdad? – Nop, Gaara estaba completamente perdido, pero le encantaba ver al rubio divagar en su historia- Entonces un día X decidió perder la cabeza en los tragos, no digo que sea una buena idea, pero a él le pareció así en el momento. Y al salir del bar, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron directo a la casa de su amigo..

- Z – Interrumpió Gaara con una sonrisa en los labios que desconcentró aún más a Naruto

- ¿Quién? Ahhh Si claro, a la casa de Z, y sin pensarlo dos veces timbró y esperó y esperó, pero nada sucedió. Su amigo no estaba en casa. Así borracho como estaba comenzó su camino de regreso a su casa, pero un autobús lo atropelló y quedó muy mal herido, en coma medico, ya sabes de eso que se inducen con drogas para que le paciente se recupere. – Naruto hizo una pausa en su relato.

- Wow ¿Tu amigo está bien? ¿Dónde estaba Z en un momento como este?

- Pues bien, los padres de X nos llamaron a mi y a Kiba desde el hospital, para darnos las noticas y a mi me tocó contarle a Z, pues eran amigos y además yo sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Z me contó con lágrimas a flor de piel, que él estuvo toda la noche en la puerta de la casa de X esperando a que llegara, y que como sus padres estaban en al casa de un amigo y él nunca llegó, pues le tocó dormir en la puerta. Yo, muy preocupado, le pregunté que hacía allí, que era lo que estaba esperando, que era lo que tenía que decirle a X por que era tan importante que lo esperó toda la noche a la intemperie solo para hablar con él etc… - Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas. – Z me dijo que lo amaba, que se había dado cuenta de eso, esa mañana y que como no había ido a la universidad por estar bebiendo, pues no sabía donde más encontrarlo para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. – Naruto comenzó a llorar muy, muy suave. – Es por eso que te llamé tan tarde y llorando y como no pude hablar…- Más lagrimas. - X está bien – Continuó en medio de sollozos – Pero no sabemos cuando pueda salir del hospital, todas las mañanas lo despiertan y por las noches lo drogan de nuevo, pero Z nunca ha dejado el hospital, más que para cambiarse de ropa y tal vez entregar trabajos por los dos en la U.

- Ok, me alegra que la historia tuviera un final mmmm – dijo Gaara un tanto pensativo - ¿Feliz? ¿Cuál es la segunda historia?

- Creo que esa la conoces mejor que yo. Gaara es TU historia. Como le tienes miedo a amar por lo que pasó con tu madre- Más sollozos, ahora por parte de los dos- Como crees que todo va a ser igual a como fue con tu familia, pero yo.. yo quiero… enseñarte.. que aunque a veces el amor duela, no siempre nos hace daño. A veces es algo hermoso… como lo que yo siento por ti… Gaara yo te amo… más que a mí mismo, más que a nada en el mundo, más que a nadie. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Mi corazón solo late, cuando tú estas presente, mi vida solo tiene color cuando te veo, mi sonrisa es más real, más sincera cuando estoy a tu lado, nada es más hermoso que verte en las mañanas y el despedirme de ti, me mata. No lo supe hasta que te mudaste y me dejaste aquí, solo, sin ti. Yo quiero que entiendas que el amor no siempre es sacrificio y dolor, que también puede ser algo hermoso, que llena el corazón y el alma…. Gaara tú ¿Me dejarías enseñarte?...

* * *

><p>Me encanta cuando dejan sus comentarios y cuando me tiene en cuenta, me motiva a escribir más y más! Así que esta vez que no se les olvide... sus reviews son mi alimento espiritual!<p>

Kimiyu, de nuevo para tí!


	5. Chapter 5 Yo quiero

Este es el qunito capitulo. Me demoré un poco por aquello de mi brazo roto. Fue muy divertido escribirlo solo con una mano... ¬¬

Disclaimer Naruto no es mío, sus personajes tampoco, pero esta historia sí, y es hecha sin animo de lucro pero con animo de entretener un rato... Espero les guste..

* * *

><p>Capitulo V Yo quiero….<p>

Gaara no supo que decir. Toda su vida había creído que el amor era algo falso, lejano, doloroso… algo impropio. Algo que debía tratar con la distancia de un arma letal, de una bomba cargada y lista para estallar en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar si no se manejaba con cuidado. Gaara siempre había buscado con temor el amor, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente se sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

Siempre creyó necesario olvidar todo lo relacionado con otras personas y así vivó toda su vida. Incluso después de encontrar a Naruto. Hablaban y reían y su corazón daba botes de emoción, que él mismo se negaba a aceptar, no solo por el hecho de odiar el amor, o por el grandísimo temor a que algún día ese rubio escandaloso lo apartara de su vida, o por el estúpido pensar de que él no valía la pena ser amado y que nunca encontraría "su media naranja". Sino por el hecho se ser los dos hombres.

¿Cómo vería la sociedad una relación como esta? ¿Qué preguntas, comentarios ofensivos, burlas o incluso que tipos de violencia deberían sobrellevar en su día a día solo por amar a quien habían decidido amar? ¿Qué reacción tendría Naruto cuando algo malo sucediera por las calles? ¿Qué reacción tendría él mismo, cuando algo malo le sucediera a su amado solo por estar juntos? ¿Cómo aguantaría el pelirrojo cada demostración de afecto en sitios públicos solo para evitar "incomodar a alguien"? ¿Se podrían tomar de las manos para demostrarse el mucho amor que los une? O ¿Preferirían caminar uno al lado del otro en completo silencio pretendiendo ser simples amigos y nada más? ¿Reconocerían con orgullo que su vida, su mente, su corazón, su futuro pertenecían el uno al otro? O ¿se negarían ante amigos y familiares? ¿Y qué pasaría el día que quisieran ponerse más serios y empezar una familia? ¿Podrían hacerlo como las parejas "normales"? O ¿Deberían fingir que no lo quieren hacer para que su vida sea menos dolorosa?

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron como por un mini segundo por la mente de Gaara. Naruto en su confesión de amor le había borrado completamente sus miedos e inseguridades. Naruto con unas cuantas palabras y sin pedirle nada realmente excepto dejarse amar, lo había convencido de que con un poco de amor sería más que suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier problema. Que su vida tendría por fin un sentido solo con un beso de esos traviesos labios, que su alma se vería recompensada totalmente solo con un roce a esas mejillas con marcas zorrunas.

Gaara no supo que decir, y cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo, no supo como decirlo. Simplemente se dejó caer en los brazos de Naruto que había terminado de hablar. El pelirrojo no podía creer con que facilidad las lágrimas que había guardado por años, salían fervientemente de sus azulados ojos. Todo ese tiempo que había esperado separado de Naruto, por fin tenía su recompensa. El amor por fin llegaba a su vida y esta vez para quedarse.

Separándose un poco del sorprendido rubio pero sin soltar sus delicadas manos y tratando de recuperar su muy bien fingida compostura preguntó:

- ¿Ahora qué sigue? Yo te amo – Una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento – Y por lo que me acabas de decir debo asumir que tú me amas ¿Verdad? – Preguntó un poco impaciente por escuchar la respuesta.

- Mucho, muchísimo Gaara- Contestó un emocionado zorrito sujetando aún más fuerte las grandes manos que sostenían las suyas- Y si me lo permites quiero amarte por siempre.

- Seamos novios y entonces… -

- Pero tu no crees en las relaciones – interrumpió un notoriamente triste rubio – Por eso no te había dicho nada. No quería presionarte o algo parecido.

- No me espantarías. Tienes razón. No creía en las relaciones, no creía en las personas, no creía en el amor hasta que llegaste tú a mi vida. Quiero intentarlo contigo. Enamorarme cada día más, si eso es posible. Te amo demasiado y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, y que tú nunca lo olvides. Quiero que seas mío, así como desde ese día en el museo yo soy tuyo. Naruto – continuó Gaara mientras se arrodillaba frente al sofá en que se habían sentado y todavía sin soltar las manos de su rubio - ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo al ser mi pareja, al embarcarte en esta loca aventura del amor? …. Naruto ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Y en lugar de una respuesta lo que recibió fue un tierno y dulce beso en los labios. Y eso le dijo más que cualquier monosilábica afirmación.

Permanecieron sentados en el sofá en un tierno abrazo hasta que Naruto se durmió en los brazos de Gaara, quién no dudó en pasarlo hasta su habitación y colocarlo tiernamente en se cama.

Salió y se enterneció cuando vio sobre la mesa su comida favorita. Tomó el plato y comenzó a comerla, saboreando lentamente los sabores y pensando en el esfuerzo que su ahora novio debió haberle puesto en al preparación. Se sentó de nuevo en ese mágico sofá en el que empezó a creer en el amor nuevamente y encendió el televisor, terminó de cenar y lentamente también comenzó a quedarse dormido, hasta que una llamada interrumpió su tan anhelado momento de descanso.

Era su hermana Temari con terribles noticias. Noticias que entristecieron la noche de Gaara y Naruto. Y que cambiarían el curso de ciertos eventos en la historia de estos nuevos amantes..

* * *

><p>Kimiyu de nuevo gracias por tus comentarios, que pena la espera ^^.. Gracias a los demás por sus reviews... Me gusta leerlos y me motivan a escribir más...


	6. Chapter 6 La unión del embajador

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, pero la historia a continuación si, y está hecha TOTALMENTE sin animo de lucro.

Disfruten leyéndola como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

* * *

><p>Capitulo VI<p>

**La unión del embajador**

* * *

><p>La llamada de Temari fue corta pero informativa. El padre de Gaara había sufrido un accidente y estaba en muy malas condiciones. Los doctores no tenían casi ninguna expectativa y los hijos del embajador debían viajar a Suna lo antes posible.<p>

Kankuro ya estaba al tanto, pero con Gaara hasta este momento se había podido comunicar.

- ¿Dónde estabas metido? Te he llamado toda la mañana y a toda parte. – Se notaba un leve enojo en su voz.

- Estoy donde Naruto. Mañana mismo viajo y….

- Papá quiere hablar con él también, Gaara estoy muy asustada. No sé que pueda pasar. – Interrumpió una muy preocupada voz femenina que resonaba al otro lado del teléfono.

- Claro, mañana salimos para Suna a primera hora. No te preocupes. Ten calma y verás como todo se soluciona.

Temari colgó su celular con una profunda tristeza y con una gran decepción de ella misma. No se suponía que fuera su hermano menor el que la consolara en casos como estos. Debía ser ella quien, con sus palabras, calmara la angustia de sus hermanos, pero Gaara con unas cuantas palabras, y asegurando su pronto retorno, le devolvió un poco de paz a su angustiado corazón.

Al colgar Gaara tampoco se sentía muy tranquilo al saber no solo que su padre acababa de sufrir un terrible accidente, sino que lo había mandado llamar a él y a Naruto. Se puso de pie, apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la habitación en la que previamente había puesto a Naruto a dormir, lo observó un rato y se recostó con él quedándose completamente dormido en menos de dos segundos. Lo notaba cansado y por eso prefirió darle las noticias a la mañana siguiente.

Abordaron el primer avión que puedo conseguir con dos asientos disponibles, pues y aunque no fuera un petición de su padre iría con Naruto, su ahora pareja desde hace solo pocas horas, pero su verdadero amor desde hace muchos años.

Naruto había viajado antes en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás había asistido a conocer a ninguna de las familias de sus anteriores parejas, dejando en claro que no había ninguna. Gaara era su primer novio y esto ponía muy nervioso a nuestro querido zorrito.

El viaje transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, salvo que durante este largo recorrido Gaara intentaba calmar a su nerviosa pareja:

- Amor no pasa nada malo con conocer a mi padre. Él tal vez sea un poco estricto y esta noticia vendrá como una sorpresa muy, muy inesperada, pero estoy casi seguro que entenderá cuanto nos amamos. Eso creo.

- ¿"Casi seguro"? ¿"Eso creo"? ¿Esa es tu manera de subirme el ánimo? ¿Tus hermanos estarán allí? ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? ¿Por qué tu padre pediría verme? ¿Para que me mandó llamar? ¿No tienes calor con esa chaqueta? ¿Cerraste la puerta del apartamento? ¿Este avión se está haciendo más pequeño? ¿En serio no tienes calor?

- Tranquilízate un poco. Cada vez que te pones nervioso empiezas a hacer millones de preguntas y nunca te entiendo nada, probablemente no sea nada malo.

Al llegar a Suna fueron recibidos por Temari y su prometido Shikamaru Nara. Del joven estudiante de Konoha que hace muchos años atrás había recibido el honor de transferirse a la escuela de Suna con una grandiosa beca, y que había finalizado sus estudios antes de lo previsto no quedaba ya nada. Ahora se presentaba ante Naruto, su ex compañero de travesuras, un hombre uniformado y galardonado con los más altos honores de la Armada de Suna, una de las más prestigiosas en el mundo. Su cargo: Estratega militar.

La bienvenida fue corta y directa: el embajador había sufrido un terrible accidente y deseaba ver a sus tres hijos inmediatamente antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Deberían esperar por la llegada de Kankuro y su acompañante y entonces se dirigirían los seis al hospital.

La espera no fue muy larga, pues casi al momento de decidirse a esperar Kankuro apareció junto con Kiba, algo que fue una sorpresa para todos, menos para el menor de los Sabaku, quien era testigo, no por voluntad, del amor que se tenían esos dos. Al salir del aeropuerto entraron en un lujoso vehículo negro estacionado frente a ellos.

Al llegar al hospital, el ambiente era tenso, al igual que en la mayoría del recorrido. Shikamaru y Temari habían estado sosteniéndose las manos el uno al otro en señal de apoyo, pero esto no parecía calmar los nervios de la rubia heredera. Y para desgracia de Gaara y Naruto, no podían consolarse entre ellos, pues su familia y amigos todavía no sabían de su relación y no querían importunarlos. Como también trataban de contenerse Kankuro y Kiba con algo menos de suerte y su relación fue más que clara para Shikamaru, quien con una sonrisa leve les dio su aprobación.

Al entrar en la habitación la tensión y la incomodidad dieron paso a la tristeza y el desconsuelo, los hermanos Suna nunca habían visto a su padre en tales condiciones y los que estaba a punto de informarles sería algo con lo que ellos nunca hubieran contado.

- Hijo, al ser embajador, manejo con orgullo y detalle altos secretos militares y gubernamentales de la alianza entre las ciudades de Suna y Konoha. – Empezó a decir el embajador Subaku un tanto adolorido por las heridas recibidas durante su accidente. – Y no queremos que dichos secretos caigan en manos peligrosas y lastimosamente ni el embajador de Konoha ni yo, estamos en condiciones de continuar con nuestros puestos, así que ´le ya ha nombrado a su sucesor. Su hijo mayos Neji, es quien a partir de ahora se encargará de continuar con su ardua labor – Su discurso se vio interrumpido por una fuerte tos que aumentó los niveles de su fiebre. – Ahora, la tradición indica que el hijo mayor es quien debe hacer el relevo de su padre, pero en mi caso mi hija, mi única hija fue quien nació primero y no puedo nombrarla. Temari – Dijo el embajador extendiendo una mano hacia su hija. – Siempre he sabido de tu gusto por las cosas simples de la vida, no quiero arruinar tu futura boda y los planes que tienes de organizar una familia al colocarte en una labor que llenará la mayor parte de tu agenda. – De nuevo una potente tos que amenazaba con acallar su voz de una momento a otro. – La única solución es que sea uno de ustedes, uno de mis hijos varones, para así poder unir en matrimonio a las dos ciudades, pues el embajador de Konoha le entregará la lleve de la ciudad a su hija Hinata, y yo entregaré la llave de esta ciudad al hijo que decida casarse con ella para renovar así la alianza firmada hace ya tanto tiempo. – Silencio. Uno de esos silencios que avecinan fuertes tormentas. – Por esto Kankuro o Gaara deberán escoger cual de ustedes llevará con orgullo el nombre de la familia Subaku y se unirá en matrimonio con esa dulce y tierna chica. Ahora creo que necesito algo de descanso, así que retírense y vuelvan mañana con noticias acerca de su decisión.

Los tres hijos de la familia se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a retirarse en silencio junto a sus acompañantes. El embajador llamó a un lado a Naruto y le pidió que se quedara un momento con él. Quería comentarle algo y por tanto, todos los demás, incluyendo a Gaara, debían dejarlos conversar a solas…

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Kimiyu de nuevo, es grato saber que mi trabajo es apreciado. Para todos los que se preocupan por mi brazo, está mejor, y cada vez que leo un nuevo Review me duele un poco menos!<p>

Gracias de verdad y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado! BYE- BYE


	7. Chapter 7 La decisión de Gaara

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Sensei.. Ninguno me pertenece a mi, pero las figuritas y peluches que yo hago si jejeje...Este fic lo hago sin animo de lucro! Lo único que gano con esto son eso maravillosos Reviews que me dejan. Diviértanse leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII<strong>

**La decisión de Gaara**

_El embajador llamó a un lado a Naruto y le pidió que se quedara un momento con él. Quería comentarle algo y por tanto, todos los demás, incluyendo a Gaara, debían dejarlos conversar a solas…_

- Naruto, acérquese. Quiero pedirle un inmenso favor. Sé de primera mano la relación que tiene con mi hijo… - Pausa, una tos incontrolable.

- ¿Lo sabe? ¿Quién se lo dijo? – Naruto parecía arrinconado.

- Él mismo, en su última visita, para su cumpleaños. Él me comentó la fuerte amistad y los une y el cariño y la confianza que ha depositado en usted.

- Ahh! Esa relación – Respiró con tranquilidad Naruto.

- ¿Luego tienen otra? - Preguntó con algo de impaciencia el embajador solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

- No ninguna otra- A Naruto no le gustó demasiado negar la relación que había acabado de iniciar con el hijo del hombre que tenía en frente, pero no podía reconocer esa verdad justo ahora, en estas condiciones.

- Continuemos – De nuevo esa ruda tos opacando su voz – Quiero que Gaara aprenda lo que es el amor. A diferencia de lo que muchos pueden llegar a pensar, yo amé incondicionalmente a su madre y me gustaría que él encontrara el amor en una maravillosa persona como lo he hecho yo. Quiero que ame y disfrute de ese amor. Quiero que encuentre refugio en los brazos de otra persona y se sienta seguro de ese amor, de que nada puede romperlo o quebrarlo, de que será eterno. Usted entenderá que por la relación que lleva con mi hijo debo pedirle que lo ayude a hacer lo que es correcto para él, y para su país – El efecto de la droga que le fue inyectada tiempo antes de la llegada de los seis visitantes empezaba a hacer efecto en el hombre y comenzaba a adormecerlo hasta obligarlo a cerrar sus ojos y terminar de forma precipitada su discurso.

Naruto permaneció en la habitación por otros treinta o cuarenta minutos, tiempo que le bastó para tomar su decisión.

Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba y Shikamaru se sentaron en la pequeña y blanquecina sala de espera de aquel gran hospital ala espera de que su rubio acompañante saliera del cuarto en el que se encontraba la razón de sus pensamientos. Los cinco permanecían en completo silencio, como si El único tema de conversación en todo el mundo lo tuviera guardado Naruto en un bolsillo y ellos simplemente se limitaran a esperar su regreso.

Temari se soltó en lágrimas, no pudiendo contenerlas ni un minuto más. Esta situación era algo más de lo que ella podría manejar. Gaara intentó reconfortarla pero fue imposible. Él mismo se encontraba algo más tenso que su hermana, su mente divagaba por los oscuros callejones sin salida que se le presentaban para zafarse de esto "Tal vez Kankuro… ¡NO!" "Tal vez mi padre…" ¿Qué hacer en un momento como este? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía discutir su padre con Naruto para pedirle que se marchara?

Gaara sabía muy bien que la relación de Kiba y Kankuro era algo secreto, así que usó su mayor dote de actor cuando vio algo que lo dejó desconcertado por completo, algo que selló su futuro y el de Naruto solo por el simple hecho de estar allí: Argollas.

No cualquier par de argollas. Argollas de matrimonio, de esas que se usan al final de esa majestuosa ceremonia religiosa o civil para sellar la unión para siempre de dos personas. Y esas argollas no estaban en dedos cualquiera, estaban en el dedo anular de su hermano y de su novio… Kiba y Kankuro se habían casado, en secreto, no le dijeron ni siquiera a él. Se sentía excluido, se sentía marginado, pero más que nada se sentía desesperado pues esto solo significaba que sería él quien debería unirse en sagrado y falso matrimonio con alguien cuyo nombre acaba de escuchar por primera vez en su vida.

Gaara decidió casarse y continuar con esa ridícula tradición. Su padre se lo había encargado, y él no sería quien rompiera la felicidad de su hermano obligándolo a separarse de su amado y casarse de nuevo pero con alguien más. No podía ni pensar en como se lo diría Naruto, él no entendería ¿O sí? ¿Era eso de lo que su padre le estaba hablando? ¿Estaba el embajador tratando de convencer a Naruto de dejarlo y de que convérselo de casarse? La incertidumbre acabaría con él.

Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación Temari estaba ya más calmada y Gaara estaba pálido de pensar en como le diría esto a su novio. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

- Gaara creo que deberías estar más feliz que esto pues dentro de poco vas a celebrar tu matrimonio – aseguró un joven rubio con la voz entre cortada tratando de no llorar.

La vida de esos dos se desmoronó por completo. Ese amor que se había n guardado por tanto tiempo y que por fin estaban dispuestos a entregarse mutuamente se había acabado tal vez para siempre.

Al escuchar esto Temari hizo los arreglos para conocer a la flamante esposa y a su importantísimo padre en las siguientes semanas. Con esas llamadas quedaba confirmada la decisión de Naruto y Gaara, decisión que ellos pensaban era la correcta.

* * *

><p>Me disculpo por la demora y lo corto del fic.. He tenido problemas con el Internet, y no me dejaba acceder a la Página, pero ya está colgado el nuevo capitulo para tod s ustedes.. Muchas Gracias por sus encantadores Reviews y por sus mensajes de ánimo por mi brazo, ya estoy mucho mejor! Kimiyu de nuevo gracias por seguirme leyendo, tenerme tanta paciencia y comentar cada capitulo!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 La señorita Hinata y su padre

****Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni él ni sus personajes ni nada de su mundo ninja, Al que a veces me gustaría pertencer jejeje ¬¬'

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII<strong>

**Hinata Hatake y su padre, el Embajador Kakashi**

Hinata era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Era una mujer agraciada y gentil, era amable con todos, muy diferente a su hermano Neji, quién no era muy buena persona casi con nadie excepto con su gran amor de toda la vida y su ahora esposa Tenten Qinling*. Su padre el Embajador Kakashi, perdió a su esposa poco después del nacimiento de su hija y nunca más encontró el amor.

Físicamente, Hinata era de cabello largo, negro casi azul, de ojos brillantes y llenos de vida. Su sonrisa alegraba a cualquiera y sonreían también, su cuerpo era definido y gracioso, sus movimientos era los adecuados para una representante de la Familia Hatake y sus ganas de hacer el bien, y de hacer lo que fuera por su país estaban por sobre todas la cosas, así que en el mismo momento en el que le anunciaron su matrimonio arreglado, ella sin chistar una sola palabra se dedicó a esperar la llamada de las oficinas de Suna, para cuadrar su viaje.

- Disculpe, hablo de parte del Embajador Subaku, estoy buscando a la señorita Hinata Hatake ¿Puedo hablar con ella? - Preguntaba una rubia un poco agitada al teléfono.

- Con ella habla, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de conversar? – Respuesta – OH! Ya veo, Temari Subaku, ¿Cómo se encuentra su padre? – Respuesta – Lo siento mucho, no es la mejor de las situaciones para nadie, no puedo llegar a imaginarme lo que debe estar pasando usted en estos momentos- Respuesta, agradecimientos, pregunta sobre cuando puede viajar – En el momento en el que su familia lo disponga, yo tengo todo preparado, solo falta conocer a mi futuro esposo y fijar una fecha para el matrimonio. En el instante en el que me enteré de esto empecé a hacer los arreglos necesarios para el matrimonio entre dos Familias como las nuestras. – Sorpresa, alegría fingida y despedida- Hasta luego, espero que su Padre se mejore, me encantaría verlo en la ceremonia.

Kakashi estaba pendiente de esta llamada, él no estaba contento con la idea. Sabía el amor tan grande que le tenía su hija a su, ahora ex – pareja, Shino Aburame, sabía todo lo que la chica había sufrido al dejarlo ir, las dolorosas explicaciones al respecto y las preguntas por parte del Aburame quien se negaba a dejarla, todavía se visitaban y seguían siendo muy amigos, pero esto solo empeoraba las cosas. Era su hija, él la conocía, él sabía muy bien que su corazón estaba roto, que era algo de lo que no se recuperaría fácil, pero no había nada que hacer, las leyes indicaban que debía entregarse la llave a dos representantes de cada ciudad y que el matrimonio entre estos era la representación de la paz entre las dos ciudades, así como que uno de ellos llevaría el titulo de embajador de Suna y asignaría a otro como embajador de Konoha.

Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería acosta de la felicidad de su propia hija, que tendría que ver cómo su pequeña se sumergía en el dolor de dejar el amor de lado por el deber, como él había hecho pocos años antes. Pero nada de esto tenía sentido recordarlo ahora, ya nada se podía hacer, ya nada volvería hacer como antes… O eso era lo que Kakashi creía.

El día en que estaba arreglado el viaje de Hinata llegó, y la familia del embajador de Konoha debía viajar, pero Neji insistió en quedarse pues su esposa estaba en avanzado estado de embarazo y no debía viajar, además querían que su primogénito naciera en Konoha, cómo ellos. La vida de Neji no podría estar mejor. Pero para que su felicidad fuera completa, debía ser escogido nuevo embajador de Konoha, quería ese titulo, lo había buscado desde que era pequeño, se preparó para esto toda su vida y que fuera ahora su hermana menor la que lo obtenía primero que él y que su acenso no fuera algo seguro hicieron que Neji sitiera celos e inseguridad hacia Hinata. Por muchos motivos era mejor que él no viajara con ellos.

Al llegar a Suna, fueron recibidos por los dos hijos mayores del convaleciente Embajador quien todavía vivía pero que debido a su estado era imposible alargar esta unión obligada más tiempo.

- Bienvenidos Señorita Hinata, Señor Kakashi. – Los recibía la hermosa Temari al mismo tiempo que les hacía la venía correspondiente. Así mismo su hermano, Kankuro.

- Muchas gracias, nos sentimos muy bien recibidos, nos encanta su ciudad, planeo visitarla toda- dijo un muy risueño embajador ante la mirada atónita de sus dos anfitriones.

- Siento mucho la libertad que tiene mi padre al expresarse, siento mucho también pues parece ser que sus modales se quedaron en el avión – Contestó una voz suave y armoniosa proveniente de la futura heredera de la llave.

Al llegar al hotel en el que se hospedarían los recibía, en el _hall, _Gaara y su rubio acompañante, con los rostros más tristes que se hubieran podido contemplar en una situación como esta. Kakashi lo entendió de inmediato y separó un poco al futuro novio para conversar con él mientras su hija se hacía cargo de las habitaciones y la ubicación de las maletas.

- Gaara ¿Verdad? – Respuesta – Que nombre más peculiar. Debes de estar muy feliz por continuar con las tradiciones locas de nuestras ciudades.

- Así es, Señor – Mentira – no puedo esperar para casarme con _ella- _Esta ultima palabra salió casi forzada de sus labios mientras miraba a su gran amor sonreír amargamente a las palabras de Hinata. Afortunadamente estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y el embajador pareció no darse cuenta de a quién se refería realmente el pelirrojo.

- Estoy seguro de eso, de que estás esperando casarte- sonrió- ¿Dónde conociste a tu amigo? No se ve muy feliz por esto, o… ¿tal vez tengo la impresión equivocada?

- Oh! Señor embajador Naruto es mi _mejor amigo- _De nuevo su voz lo traicionaba – Estoy seguro de que mi felicidad es su _felicidad- _Ahora lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Él ya no podía evitarlo – Lo siento debe pensar que soy anormal, pero no me importa, lo amo. Siempre lo he hecho y ahora justo cuando hemos decidido estar juntos…. Las cosas no han podido ser peores – Gaara se dio cuenta de que todo lo que pensaba acaba de salir de su boca – Discúlpeme Señor, su hija es hermosa, pero no quiero hacerlo, sin embargo no hay otra opción. – El pelirrojo sentía como toda su vida se escurría entre sus manos y que no había nada que hacer.

- Eso tal vez no sea del todo cierto, aprecio tu sinceridad y te comento que para ella tampoco ha sido fácil, ella está pasando por algo similar. Debo de hablar con unas personas justo en este momento ¿Podrías acompañarme?- Gaara estaba sorprendido, ¿Adónde irían? ¿Con qué personas debía hablar justo en este momento? ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa? - ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de pedirle a tu amigo, Naruto, que se encargue de Hinata mientras yo reservo los viajes? Vamos a Konoha no te preocupes, pues debo solucionar primero unos asuntos antes de hablar con tu padre y tus hermanos. Por cierto felicita a tu hermano de mi parte, perece que son el uno para el otro, por más de que lo traten de ocultar.- El amor entre Kankuro y Kiba era notorio, incluso un extraño se daba cuenta de ello.

Gaara, aprovechando la tecnología envió un mensaje de texto desde su celular hacia el de Naruto, quién lo leyó con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás le había visto.

El mensaje en cuestión decía: "_Encontrémonos en tu cuarto. No me hagas esperar, hay algo que debo pedirte. Gaara"_

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco. No sabía por qué, si tenía muy claro lo del matrimonio sin embargo estar a solas, por fin, con Gaara era mejor que estar con Hinata y Temari fingiendo felicidad. No porque las odiara, cosa que era rara pues una de ellas se uniría para siempre con el amor de su vida y la otra lo empujaba a hacerlo, sino porque quería llorar y romper cosas y comer helado y deprimirse y hacer todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando tu corazón esta roto.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, los dos enamorados corrieron a los brazos del otro y sin importarles nada se besaron, como nunca lo habían hecho. Con un amor desmesurado, con ternura primero y luego con fuerza, casi como si sus bocas reclamaran por la tardanza en el contacto, sus cuerpos se unieron cada vez hasta que fue Naruto quién rompió el beso.

- Paremos ahora, de lo contrario no sé que podría suceder – ansia de más contacto, más roce de sus manos contra el pecho agitado de Gaara- Por favor paremos.

- De acuerdo hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte, me voy a retirar unas horas con el embajador de Konoha, el Señor Kakashi, dice que necesita hablar de algo con alguien y me pidió que fuera con él. – Besó de nuevo a Naruto – No sé esto que significa, pero no te puedo prometer nada. Tal vez si haya matrimonio después de todo.

Al escuchar estas palabras Naruto rechazó el último beso y soltó el abrazó que Gaara tenía en su cintura.

- Entonces este es el adiós, Gaara lo siento, te amo más que ha nadie, más que a nada y por eso mismo jamás te pediría que hicieses algo en contra de tu padre o de tu ciudad y menos en esta situación. Con gusto distraigo a la Señorita Hinata, si es eso lo que quieres pedirme, y si gustas me quedo hasta la mañana de la ceremonia, pero no me pidas que me quede para la misma y vea como te vas definitivamente de mi lado. Tampoco me pidas que sea tu amante o algo por el estilo, me ofenderías y sabes bien que jamás lo haría. Al no tener una familia no puedo simplemente arruinar un matrimonio, aunque no haya amor, hay una unión de por medio y eso es algo que yo respeto.

- Te amo, jamás lo olvides, y aunque nuestros caminos se separen nunca te voy a olvidar, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón. – Gaara tomó entre sus manos la cara del rubio – Naruto gracias por todo, por el amor que me has guardado tantos años y por entender esta situación, gracias por desearme lo mejor y… yo te conozco más de lo que crees, jamás haría o te pediría que hicieses algo que valla en contra de lo que el Maestro Iruka te enseñó, o de lo que tu crees que es correcto. Te amo. – Y besándolo de nuevo se alejó de esa habitación que por un instante confundió con un pedazo de cielo.

* * *

><p>* Qinling, es el nombre de una colina en China donde habitan Pandas en reservas naturales. Tenten es uno de los nombres más comunes que se las da a estos hermosos animalitos y pues en el mundo de Naruto Tenten me recuerda a uno de estos osos por su peinado. De ahí al apellido. ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes positivos, He aquí el resultado, dos capítulos en un día. Gracias Kimiyu por todo tu ánimo y tu palabras maravillosas.!<p> 


End file.
